


[Comic]Names

by SDSlanderson



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [2]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: Hernan and Kirk introducing themselves at their first meeting._.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old comic I did back in the days  
> a continuation of [This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822598)  
> Chapter 2 has an alternate version

I was told back in ancient days name exchange is a symbol of friendship, trust, worthiness, or courtship between 2 people ._.b

* * *

\---------

END

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lover calls him Hernan

Hernan flirting with a man he first met

* * *

 

-END-


End file.
